Just One Bite
by TheLovelyJudy
Summary: "Don't you get it? No matter where I end up or what I become, Alex, when it comes to you...I'm always going to be that love-sick sixteen year old girl you had wrapped around your finger at hello...you are my first true love, and I wish more than anything that you felt the same way but you don't and you never did...and standing here, knowing you never will...it's killing me"
1. The First Meeting

**Just One Bite**

**Summary:** Eden is in a happy(?) relationship with Pete but finds herself drawn to the seductive charms of his friend, Alex Delarge. Warning: Smut. Because there isn't enough sexy!Alex stories out there and I thought I'd take a crack at it.

I'm working on the latest installment of Belinda & Lucille's story, **major writers block** unfortunately. So…in Government, I wasn't paying attention because I was having dirty filthy thoughts about our favorite hooligan (Shhh, don't tell on me!) but can you really blame me? One: It was Government, and having naughty fantasies is a lot more entertaining than memorizing the preamble (or whatever it was we were doing, I don't know) and Two: It's Alex Delarge. If only he wasn't a rapist :( Siiiigh

So, no there is no rape in this story; look I am perfectly fine with Alex and an OC getting it on what I am NOT okay with is when he has raped her and she turns around in the like the following chapter and is practically throwing her vagina in his face, that doesn't fly with me. Alex is extremely charming, I'm accustomed to showing his dark, sociopathic, inhuman side and hope you'll have fun with me while I explore his seductive, deliciously mischievous, and charming side xD

I've never really written smut before, so please excuse the awkwardness. There's going to be a lot of buildup, so if you're hoping for them to start within in the first paragraph, you're way off I'm afraid. It won't be until the second to last chapter (there's only five, don't worry and I'm a fast updater) all this being said, this is not a Alex/OC love story. Actually, in spite of the _hopefully _sexy sex scenes of sexiness (oh dear lord, I'm already terrible at this xD) it is a sad story…

Enjoy!

::Set before Alex's incarceration, in fact it's set before the events of the movie; set in **Futuristic/AU 1971** {Meaning, in this story they have cell phones/laptops) Alex is Eighteen, Pete is Sixteen, Dim is Seventeen and Georgie is Eighteen::

* * *

"His voice was like soothing melted chocolate

I wanted him to ooze his lovely voice

all over my naked body."

― **James Lusarde**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter One/Chapter Five: _The First Meeting

Eden hadn't felt this content with somebody for a long time. Pete was kind, warm, and gentle; he was affectionate and sweet to her but she found it odd that he was so reluctant to have her around his friends, and that they hardly ever spent nights together. Sure, they'd had sexual intercourse (she would never admit to him or herself that it was never satisfactory for her) but other than that, his night life was a mystery to her and he seemed ashamed of it.

Pete loved her a lot, and while she did care for him deeply, Eden was beginning to wonder if she was in love with him. But she didn't want to break his heart and there was the thought that glowed in her mind like neon; _what if he's the only one who will ever love me like this? I can't be alone, I just can't._ the idea of being with him for the rest of her life wasn't repulsive or anything but…she just wondered if she'd be…happy.

She was the same age as Pete, just three months younger than he. And they'd been dating for seven months now, she'd lost her virginity to him. It was awkard, painful, and the pleasure only lasted for a brief moment before he had his orgasm and assumed she had had hers as well, it was his first time to. But he'd been sweet to her and tentative, deeply concerned when she whined in pain. He'd kissed her tears away, the sex got better after all that. Not satisfactory and mind-blowing, but…better. And masturbating definitely helped, though.

Eden sometimes wished Pete would be a little rough with her, not rape her anything of course but...he could be a little more passionate, grab her hard and give her kiss that would take her breath away and make her weak in the knees, pin her down to the bed and have his wicked way with her. But no, Pete would never do that, the boy pretty much asked the whole time "Is this okay? Are you okay?" it was sweet of course but…

_Sigh_

But all that aside, It wasn't until now that she decided to corner him about his secrecy about his night activities with his friends. She understood that both of them needed space, every relationship needed it but this was just ridiculous, he didn't even want her to meet them. "They…just…I mean, You w-wouldn't like them Eden…" he would say, and she'd raise her eyebrow, cross her arms, and tap her foot; the universal sign of a man's doom. "What are you embarrassed of me? You've met Chloe and Maria, so why won't you let me meet yours? I'm tired of being your secret, Pete and I'm tired of all these secrets you're keeping from me" she snapped at him.

Pete gave a heavy sigh, "Alright…meet me at the Duke tomorrow afternoon. All four of us will be there, I have to go…Alex called and wants to er…hang out, goodbye darling" they kissed, of course it lacked any passion much to her disdain but it was (boring, dry, did absolutely nothing for her) sweet. So she occupied herself by watching TV sitcoms, reading books, and taking a long nap. There wasn't much to do, and by the time nine rolled around she decided to go to bed.

The next morning, she walked to Pete's house but was told by his mother that he'd spent the night at a friend's house. Eden decided to go the Pasta Parlor, and had to ignore the weird looks people gave her for eating spaghetti and meatballs for breakfast, whatever. It was ten at this time and she was supposed to meet them at eleven thirty, Pete had mentioned that his friends and he spoke Nadsat. Eden thought it was actually pretty cool how the language used Russian and Slav mixed with English slang, but Pete never spoke it while he was with her so she wondered sometimes…who was the real Pete?

Was he only his true self with her or with his friends?

She ordered another bowl of spaghetti, with extra meatballs because they were infamously delicious here. And she snagged a kid's menu so she could color and do easy crossword puzzles, she ordered a small strawberry shake with extra whip cream to go and was finished with it by the time she'd reached the Duke, throwing it into the trash and popping the bright red cherry into her lip gloss mouth (she always saved the cherry for last)

The first thing she noticed, was that Pete was wearing some weird clothes…in fact, all the boys he was sitting with were wearing weird clothes. The one on his left was quite ugly and big-boned, a perpetually stupid and vacant look on his face, the one in front of him was tall and gangly but still big-boned and not very handsome either, a lot better looking than the ugly one but still nothing to write home about, the one on the right—

_Oh _

_Dear_

_God _

She shook her head, and walked to the table smiling. "Oh, um…this is my girlfriend Eden…Eden, Dim…Georgie…and Alex" Pete introduced everyone, she shook hands with Dim and Georgie but Alex kissed her hand instead and looked up at her with his piercing blue eyes and a (sexy) smirk on his face, "Pete-y Boy is lucky indeed to have such a beauteous devotchka as yourself for his very own" his voice struck a chord in her, it made her go weak in the knees, it made her bite her bottom lip to stifle the sudden and almost primal sound of desire that wanted to push through.

She loved Pete damn it, boring…blandless…unpassionate Pete.

"That's very nice of you, thank you Alex" even his name rolled beautifully off her tongue, Eden avoided sitting too close to him, he smelled great and it was messing with her neurons and making her crazy, that was the only logical explanation. She sat by Pete and forced her attention completely on him, the three glasses of lemonade she'd had that morning caught up with her so she excused herself. When she got out of the bathroom, Alex was waiting for her.

He kissed her.

Hard, sweet, and _**deep**_

It was hot, passionate, steamy everything she'd fantasized about and—_**she was dating Pete why wasn't she stopping this?!**_ Because it was delicious, because it felt so fucking good and now he was kissing her neck, right on the pulse point and sucking hard enough to leave marks, and now—teeth! Who the hell knew that biting could be sexy? It was Eden who pulled away first, putting her hand up to her mouth as if it would hide her guilt. "Th-This…was a mistake, it can never happen again…I have to go, I'm sorry" she mumbled, running out and making some bull shit excuse to Pete before leaving.

_Oh, Eden what kind of mess have you gotten yourself into now?_

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Telephone Game

**Just One Bite**

Thank you DemonBarber14, ElektraMackenzie, and WhisperedxNothingsx for the reviews, favs, and follows You guys are super amazing :3

Thank you for the birthday wishes DemonBarber14, you're such a cutie pie.

I blushed while writing this chapter.

* * *

"Everything you do seduces me.

All you need to do is breathe

and I would do anything for you."

_**-Ashley March**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Chapter Two/Chapter Five: _Telephone Game

She was trying really hard. No _really_, she was. As Pete kissed her neck clumsily and tried to unbutton her shirt ("It's okay, I'll do it. Don't worry about it, baby") she tried not to think about _him_ and his mouth, the smell of him; _masculine and sensual_. Pete waited for her to lay down, why couldn't he just push her down for once?

Why couldn't he be dominating in the bedroom just for once? Was she really that weak and fragile looking? She knew it was sweet of him, always being considerate but still…did she really have to grab him by his cute face and scream at him "Damn it Pete, stop being a wuss and _fuck _me already!" for him to get the message?

And it wasn't like she was trying to lead him on or anything, she'd stopped faking her orgasms lately but he didn't seem to realize, too wrapped up in his own pleasure. Pete wasn't selfish, he was just dumb and he still had yet to realize that he wasn't satisfying his woman _at all_. He pulled down her underwear to her ankles and behind her closed eyes, she found herself imagining it was Alex; Alex's lips on her legs trailing up, Alex slowly parting her naked thighs.

Would he part them slowly? Would he be clumsy like Pete who licked at the naked flesh between her legs slowly and without any skill? It'd felt actually pretty good the first time he'd done it, but she'd been overly sensitive at the time and now it was just a _nuisance_ her friend Maria had asked her "Does he suck on your clit?" and Eden had blushed red, the word was so vulgar, sheepishly admitting that she didn't know what that was. Maria asked if she wanted her to show her and Eden said yes.

_She showed her alright_

Eden honestly didn't consider it cheating. And it was the first time she'd actually had an orgasm, Maria knew how to work her tongue and Pete didn't. That was when Eden realized that her boyfriend couldn't even give her oral sex right, he was too slow and when he did hit that magic little bud it was always on accident and always brief. Maria was gentle, maybe because she was a girl, but thorough and that was nice. Eden mulled over that word, _nice_ did she want nice?

Pete kissed her mouth, even his tongue was clumsy. He was just so…clumsy. "Are you okay?" he asked like he always did, _no I am not okay because this fucking boring and you're boring and you can't figure out how to fuck me right and you'll never figure it out because you're too fucking safe and you think I'm a porcelain doll and you're too stupid to realize I've only had a single orgasm with you and only because I was an overly sensitive virgin you dumb fuck!_ "I'm fine, baby. Make love to me"

And he did. It was over in fifteen minutes, and each time she almost reached _something _(the beginning stage of an orgasm? Hell if she knew) he would stop, panting hard, because he'd hit one himself or he needed to catch his breath. She wished he'd grab her hips, she wished he'd flip her onto her stomach and spank her (she'd never been spanked before but Maria said it was sexy, and no she did _not_ show her, just in case you were wondering) but Pete kept his hands far away from her.

He flopped down beside her, she waited five minutes "I'm going to take a bath, I'll be back later baby" she said, forcing a smile and kissing his cheek. She hurried down the hall, and heard a small chirping sound. Her phone, she contemplated going to grab it and decided; what could it hurt? And found it on the kitchen table, the screen bright. It was a text message from an unknown number.

_**Is Pete-y Boy there, my darling? This is Alex Delarge by the way :)**_

Her heart stuttered, how did her get her number? She wrote back with shaky fingers

_**Oh hi Alex :) Pete's in the bedroom, did you want to talk to him?**_

_Please don't bring up the kiss, it was beautiful and sexy but it was wrong. Please say you just want to talk to him, just leave me alone because I can't resist you, you damn sexy man._

_**Call me Eden, go into the bathtub. No water. And call me, right now.**_

Eden couldn't hear his delicious voice, but she could sense the demand in his voice. And it turned her on more than she realized it could. It was a command, no room for questioning or hesitation and she wished deeply that she could hear him say it in person. She pushed call, and his voice like liquid poison honey; sexy and deep and masculine ran into her mind like a beautiful pill of euphoric pleasure. "Are you in the bathtub?" "Oh uh…no…sorry" she stammered, hurrying now to get to the bathroom and keeping her voice hushed. He made a tsking sound at her, "Naughty Naughty! Disobeying Uncle Alex now are you? Do I have to spank you, Eden darling?"

_Fuck_

"N-No"

"Call me sir, Eden"

"No s-sir"

She was sitting in the bathtub, legs together, no water and waiting. "Do you think about me while he's giving you the in-out-in-out, my love?" she rested her head on the white tile behind her, she somehow sensed that she wasn't allowed to touch herself yet. "Yes sir" "Pete-y boy doesn't satisfy your needs does he?" he growled low, "No sir…sir please, can I touch myself now?" she whined, "No" he sneered. "Do you think about me fucking you, Eden? Do you get all wetty-wet between your pretty thighs, thinking about me fucking you hard and deep and _right_? Do you get soaked thinking about a man ravishing you real savage?" Eden was turning red, he was being vulgar but she sort of…_loved it_ really.

"Sir please, I'm begging you let me touch myself…just a little bit, please"

"Are you raising your voloss at me, you baddiwad devotchka?" he growled, but she could hear the wicked teasing in his tone. "I didn't mean to sir, I'm sorry" she said hastily, "I want you to lick your fingers. Suck on them, can you do that for me?" Eden obeyed, making a popping sound so he could make sure she had obeyed him (as if she wouldn't) suddenly Pete's voice called out, "Are you okay in there Eden?" oh shit. "I'm fine baby! I'm just relaxing, go to sleep okay?" "Okay, goodnight sweetheart. I love you" Eden's heart twisted at those words, _what am I doing?_ And she wanted to cry suddenly, Pete was so _good_ to her. _I am the worst person in the fucking world, I am horrible and vile_

"Alex…I have to go, I can't…I can't do this…we can't do this. Pete's your best friend, we can't" she mumbled into the phone and she went to hang up but then he just had to speak, "Oh no my angel, don't you dare hang up on me. Take your rooker and slide it down your body, real slow like; start at your pretty neck and massage the skin." She almost didn't obey, almost hung up but she _didn't_ and she wasn't sure why. She massaged her throat, "Now move your rooker down between your groodies, my love, don't touch them. You haven't earned that right yet"

She whimpered.

"Now, you're going to run a _single_ finger down between the lips of your _cunt_" he said to her, husky and deep. There was a brief pause and when he spoke, his voice was filled with that wicked teasing lilt. "does that word make you blush, my darling? Do you get all flustered?" she didn't want to admit that yes it did.

She was beginning to realize that despite the fact that Pete and her had had sex quite a few times and despite the fact that had actually had an orgasm with Maria…she was actually pretty inexperienced and almost innocent when it came to sex. Or at least, Alex was making her feel innocent and very inexperienced. He was opening her eyes to a new world, and while she was somewhat afraid to go there with him, she just couldn't resist.

Eden was pleasantly surprised at how wet she was, and she ran her middle finger up and down slowly. Grazing over that bud but not stopping to rub it because Alex hadn't said she could yet, her hips bucked against her finger though involuntarily. "Taste yourself" Eden had masturbated a lot (more than she'd care to admit but when you're dating Pete…well…) but this time was so different from the other times, those other times had felt _mandatory_ it was the only way to satisfy herself after Pete's clumsy attempts. And she'd never tasted herself, the thought had never even crossed her mind.

She tasted sweet and feminine, it was sort of strange but she sort of liked it. "Now fuck yourself, Eden. Keep the phone with you, I want to hear you. Do it slow, you hear me? One finger, in and out of your sweet malenky cunt" he commanded, Eden obeyed. She moved her finger and it felt so painfully thin inside of her, _I want him to fuck me so badly_. "Please sir, may I use another finger now?"

"Yes you may"

"Thank you, sir" she smiled happily, allowing her index finger to slip into herself. "Curl your fingers to get in deeper, let the palm of your rooker rub against your clit" he told her, "Now fuck yourself with your fingers. Fast, let go Eden and do it" he breathed, and she didn't hesitate to obey. Pumping her fingers in and out as fast as she could, letting the base of her hand rub at her clit as hard as she could, she was whimpering and moaning into the phone, squeaking in pleasure. He chuckled at her.

"I'm going to throw you down and give you the ol in-ou-in-out real savage one of these days Eden, my darling, and you're not going to whimper or squeak in pleasure…you're going to _scream _my name over and over again, you're going to beg me to fuck you" Alex growled, "Oh G-God!" she whined, and the husky sexiness of his voice when he said "fuck you" propelled into an electric orgasm. She came down from her cloud slowly, she felt deliciously hazy. "Thank you sir" she mumbled and felt stupid immediately after, of all the things to say. Real smooth Eden, real sexy.

"Have a horrorshow nochy, Eden, sweet dreams"

"Goodnight, Alex"

Eden put on pajamas and curled up beside her sleeping boyfriend, feeling sick to her stomach and rolling over to the face the wall; crying silently. _I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself_. And she looked over her shoulder at Pete, filled with a sudden and startling anger that it was him and not Alex. And that made her hate herself even more, everyone was constantly telling her how lucky she was to have a boyfriend like Pete. So why was she wanting so desperately for it to be Alex beside her?

Alex, Alex, Alex…her eyelids were drooping…Alex…_Alex_…

She was asleep now.

* * *

**Please Review**

So…you guys know how Eve was the original sinner? And after eating to forbidden fruit, God banished her from the Garden of _Eden_ as punishment? I didn't use the name Eden because of this, maybe I subconsciously thinking about it? I'm not trying to give this story a biblical or religious overtone, I just thought that was interesting. It just clicked today, and I was like "Heeey!" I guess you could say Alex is the serpent. And it does also fit the title, right? One bite of the apple?

I know what you're thinking: "_No way_, Corina!"

My reply: "_Yahweh_" hahahahaha, oh…I'm so lame, I apologize.


	3. I wish You were Mine

**Just One Bite**

Thank you very much DemonBarber14 for the review :3

It was _very_ hard to control myself; Alex & Eden do not have sex in this chapter.

* * *

Swinging in the backyard

Pull up in your fast car

Whistling my name

Open up a beer

And you say get over here

Play a video game

I'm in his favorite sundress

Watching me get undressed

Take that body downtown

I say you the bestest

Lean in for the big kiss

Put his favorite perfume on

Go play a video game

It's you, it's you, it's all for you

Everything I do, I tell you all the time

Heaven is a place on earth with you

Tell me all the things you wanna do

I heard you liked the bad girls

Honey, is that true?

_**-Lana Del Rey: Video Games**_

_Chapter Three/Chapter Five: _I wish You were Mine

The question came out of the blue, "What do you think of Alex?" and she nearly choked on the bagel Pete had brought her that late morning. "He seems…like a nice person, why?" "I was just curious, I've always admired him myself. He's been my best friend since the fifth grade, I'm happy you two get along as well as you do" her stomach twisted violently. Her mouth went dry. She smiled and continued feasting on the bagel, to avoid having to say anything else. Can't talk with your mouth full, can you?

"He said um…he said I should be more dominating in the err…bedroom. But I know you'd hate that, and I would to. I mean, sex should be gentle right? Not violent or whatever, that's just weird" he laughed, she gave him a tight lipped smile. Eden was swinging back forth between feeling of guilt and adoration for him and sheer wonderment at his stupidity. She wasn't sure if she wanted to feel sorry for him or bitch slap him. "It's weird to give your girlfriend an body shuddering orgasm?" she thought…no wait, the words were in the air. She's said them out loud.

"I give you orgasms all the time" he snorted. She decided to go with the gentle approach, "Look Pete, I love you…I love you so much but…our sex life just hasn't been satisfactory lately…I know you're trying, and I'm s-…" Pete cut her off, "It's not my fault you're like…_frigid_ or something!" time stopped for a moment, _Did he really just fucking suggest that? Son of a bitch._ "Well, you know what? Maybe if you boasted more than a six inch penis with the width of my three fingers put together…I might actually feel something for once. Goodbye Pete. I'm taking my frigid self somewhere else"

She left.

_Mother fucker, son of a bitch, stupid fuck faced little bastard._

Eden wanted to go the Korova and she knew why, _No Eden. No._ (Un)fortunately for her, the object of her forbidden desire found her instead. She was in the disc boutique known as Melodia; not really looking for anything in particular, it was just cold outside and she needed something to do. "Welly-Welly-Welly well! If it isn't my favorite devotchka" his voice wafted through her mind like a dream. "Hi Alex" why did her voice always come out so weak and breathy around him?

"You looked all razdrez inside, my love"

"Pete and I…we had a…disagreement"

He gasped mockingly and despite herself, she laughed. "No! appy-polly-loggies, my darling. What happened? I thought you two were like the sweetest lovey-lovers to grace our green earth" the last sentence was bitterly mocking and yet playful at the same time. "Alex…what happened between us—the kiss and the…p-phone call…I love Pete and he's your best f-friend so we can't do anything else ever again, I'm officially breaking this thing off and that is fi-…"

The bastard just had to go and kiss her, didn't he?

For the first few seconds, Eden tried pushing him away (okay, all she did was put her hands on his chest and push weakly but still…she tried, err…right?) but her mind was turning into a puddle of goo, her knees shook, and she suddenly couldn't get close enough to him. She wanted him, craved him, needed him. The electricity running up and down her body as he moved his administrations from her plump lips to her throat reminded her, what it felt like to feel _alive_.

"You've been thinking about it this whole time, haven't you? _If Uncle Alex could get me off as horrorshow and savage as he did over a telly-tella-phone…what could he do to me __**in person**__?_ I'm going to make you creech and horn out my eemya, Eden darling, that's a promise"

He laid a gentle kiss on her shoulder, his lips ghosting over the skin. And when she opened her eyes (wait, when did she close them?) he was walking away, it took every ounce of self-control to not run after him, jump into his arms, rip off his clothes and—well, you _know_. She flipped through the records in a haze, and time dripped by painfully slowly. Of course everything he said was true, as much as she wished it wasn't.

Alex had brought her to a body racking orgasm, made her sinfully wet, turned her on beyond her wildest dreams simply by talking dirty to her and being dominate over the phone. And speaking of phones, hers chirped at 's home address and an attachment saying his parents were out of town.

_This is wrong, this is so wrong_

These were the words filtering in and out of her head as she walked down the street, and found herself at his doorstep. Her heart was beating a little faster in her nervousness, but she rang the doorbell and waited what seemed like a hundred years and then some before he opened the door with that bad boy smirk on his beautiful lips, the smirk that made her want to abandon all her good girl ways and let him give her the ol' in-out-in-out real filthy like. But all that came out of her was a tiny, "Er…hello"

When he kissed her this time, she didn't fight him or try to pull away. Eden moaned against his mouth, pressing her body against his and loving every second of it. Alex kissed her with an animalistic passion that Pete never had, he kissed her hard and deep. She broke the kiss, panting, her eyes misty; and she didn't give a fuck anymore. She was unbuttoning his white shirt, her fingers shaking, as fast as she could.

He removed the cod-piece from around his waist and threw it carelessly across the room, she'd successfully removed his shirt completely and the suspenders hung down. She reached down to unbutton his white pants but he stopped her, kissing her fully on her lips and reaching behind her to unzip her dress. It fell with an almost graceful beauty and pooled around her feet, he crouched down and guided her legs up so she could step out of it completely. He kissed her knee almost lovingly.

_Lovingly…I think maybe…I want to fall in love with him…I wouldn't mind it I don't think…_

He stood up, towering over her. And he began to ravish her mouth again, delicious and sinful. His hands gripped her lavender lace covered ass and lifted her up, her legs instinctively wrapped themselves around his waist. She looked down at him, and marveled at his beauty. That wicked electricity in his eyes, perhaps what she did next was too tender and loving for two people having an affair but she couldn't help it. She kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose, his cheeks, his jaw, and finally his lips.

_I wish I you were mine, Alex. I wish I could be yours instead of his._

Alex lowered her just a little, so they were more equal and carried her across the room and up the stairs. She was a little concerned about falling but trusted him completely, running her hands up and down his biceps and kissing his shoulders greedily. And then she was being dropped down onto a bed, and you know something? Eden didn't want to be anywhere else in the entire world.

* * *

**Please Review**


	4. Heart Beats

**Just One Bite**

**Warning:** If there are small children, innocent Mormon missionaries, or sweet old grandmas/grandpas sitting next to you at the computer (or Ipad for you fancy people, I'm so jelly right now) tell them to take a hike (unless it's your grandparent or something, respect your elders and say "_Please_…take a hike), because stuff happens in this chapter…sexy stuff.

DemonBarber14: Thank you so much for your continued support :) You're like my Clockwork soul sister! xD it's so much joy to read your reviews, they brighten my day! And best of luck on your AP exams, you get that college credit gurrrl ;D I'm rooting for you!

BibliophileChild: (Ch.1) Oh my gosh, you're so sweet! Thank you for following me, and thank you so much for the support you've given me in this fandom. I love your reviews :D (Ch.3) That's the whole point, my dear ;-) I hope it's satisfying.

Note: Eden doesn't know about Alex's life of _nasty downright not niceness_! Only one more chapter after this, and it's going to be long and intense. Do you guys like Eden? Do you want a sequel of some sort? I'm having fun exploring these complex characters, Eden is doing something wrong of course but she's not evil, you know what I mean? I mean, she doesn't deserve to be run over by a car or something. I hope this chapter gives you more insight on her.

* * *

Sparkling angel

I believe

You were my savior

In my time of need

Blinded by faith

Couldn't hear all the whispers

The warnings so clear

Sparkling angel

Couldn't see

Your dark intentions

Your feelings for me

Fallen angel

Tell me why?

What the reason

The thorn in your eyes

_**-Angels, Within Temptation**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Chapter Four/Chapter Five: _Heart Beats

Eden watched through misty eyes, eye lids half closed, as he pulled down his pants and kicked off his boots. The look in his eyes purely predatory, she bit her lip when he was left in nothing but his white underwear. He hooked his fingers into the sides of her lace panties and slid them down, the tips of his fingers trailing down her soft skin as he pulled them completely off and dropped them onto the floor. "Open your legs, Eden" he ordered. She let them fall open, revealing herself to him for the first time. A shudder racked through her body at the deep growl of appreciation he made.

"You're my special girl, Eden"

"Move up to the headboard" he said, climbing onto the bed. She obeyed and watched as he laid on his back, opposite of her. His feet were facing the pillows, his head opposite the wall-to-wall mirror. He looked so nonchalant that it almost made her just want to lay with him and talk; "Come here" he said huskily. Eden laid herself on top of him, shivering in delighted pleasure of her breasts against his smooth chest. He smelled so good. And for this moment, they simply embraced. She could feel his heart beating against hers, and she suddenly wanted to scream and cry her agony.

She didn't want Pete. She just wanted Alex. She wanted them to belong to each other.

Eden buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing him in. His hands ran up and down her back, she felt his fingers expertly unhook the back of her mismatched bra. She sat up, straddling him as it fell away. "Stand up" he said, Eden was a little confused at this but did what he said. He scooted himself forward more, kicking the pillows off the bed with a small sound of irritation. She giggled despite herself. He massaged her legs and pulled on them, urging her to walk forward.

She walked until her vagina—no, her _pussy_—was at level with his face. Eden legs shook as she lowered herself down, letting herself hover centimeters above his mouth. Her thighs on either side of his head, and she was facing the mirror. He wrapped his forearms around her thighs and pulled her down roughly onto his face. His strong grip kept her completely still, refusing to allow her any movement.

"I want you to keep your pretty glazzies on me, don't you _dare_ look anywhere else" he growled, Eden looked down at him as he pulled her down onto him fully. She gasped sharply when she felt his lips kissing the curve of her mound, and then sucking on her clit gently. He ran his tongue languidly up and down her pussy, alternating between sucking lightly and licking slowly, he wondered if she was a squirter. The speed at which Alex was going at matched Pete's, but there was a one extremely important difference.

The skill

Pete was slow, clumsy, and tiresome. Alex was being slow but she knew he was only teasing her, he knew exactly where to hit and—ohsweetjesusfuck!—his tongue was _rolling_ against her, Eden wasn't even sure if rolling was the right word or not, all she knew was it felt incredible. She was looking down at him, his eyes were open and piercing right into her. He was being too slow, teasing her body viciously. "Alex, please!" she whined, trying vainly to grind against his face. But his grip on her thighs was keeping her firmly in place, He flicked his tongue against her hardened nub and smirked at her sharp gasp.

He was still being slow but now he was sucking harder, applying more pressure with his tongue and letting it flick hard against her nub repeatedly until she was grinding down on his face and keening in pleasure, Alex smirked wickedly and suddenly started to eat her out with intense vigor. Sucking hard on her clit and rolling his tongue deep inside her, her breathing got even more harsh and ragged; only interrupted by her quick choppy cries. His grip around her thighs tightened, almost painfully, and he sucked on her clit, smirking as she came undone.

She fucking squirted all over his face.

Alex groaned, his cock twitched beneath his white underwear. She was coming down from her orgasm, her breathing slowing down but still ragged. Eden climbed off of him, he got off the bed and stood on the end of it. "On your back" he rasped, she was quick to obey. She massaged and squeezed her breasts as he pulled down his underwear. "Oh God" she whined desperately when she saw what he boasted. Alex smirked, "How do you think I got my nickname, darling?" _ohhh_, Alex Delarge. Pete was a standard five inches, not very thick. Alex was at least eight inches and a lot thicker, it was both thrilling and scary.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her down the bed, until their hips were flush together. Her legs hooked around him, and he pushed in slowly. Eden's head fell back with a soft gasping moan of pleasure, and he sucked on her neck. He pulled out still slow, but then suddenly rammed back in with an animalistic growl that vibrated at the base of her throat. She cried out, and Alex was fucking her. There was no other word for it, he was pounding deep inside of her; the sound of wet flesh slapping against wet flesh, his deep moans, and her pleasure filled cries filled the room.

She couldn't even form a proper sentence

His hips were a blur, and she was writhing underneath him. "Aah-aaah-ah Alex…Alex!" she wailed, he could feel her starting to cum and he suddenly slowed to an excruciating pace. Pulling all the way out and pushing back in hard and slow, she whined as he rubbed the base of his cock up and down between her folds; sliding back and forth slowly. "Do you want Uncle Alex to help you cum, my darling?" he sneered down at her squirming form. She looked up at through hooded eyes and bit her lip, nodding.

Alex began to pound into her again, as hard as he could. Reaching down between them, he suddenly slammed the palm of his hand down onto her clit and growled "Cum" and she unraveled with a scream of pleasure. Her whole body spasming in her moment of bliss and heaven, he gave her a few last hard thrusts before he came inside of her. She wasn't worried though, she'd been on the pill since she'd first started with Pete. She'd hoped that without a condom, the sex would feel better.

Eden kissed his shoulders and neck, and he collapsed on the bed beside her. They both moved up and got comfortable, he had one arm wrapped around her and the other clutching a small remote. He pointed it at his stereo and pushed a button, and the sound of Beethoven's ninth filled the room. She felt so warm and happy snuggled up to him; safe. She hugged him tighter, kissing his jaw affectionately. "Alex?" she breathed against his ear, "hm?"

"…do you ever think about us?...if I wasn't dating Pete…do you think that maybe…we could have a chance at a real relationship?" Eden asked him timidly, he looked down at her. "You silly little devotchka" he murmured, smiling like she was a cute but foolish child—an amused smile. "I've gotten what I wanted out of you, my pet" he said in a simple matter of fact tone. Eden's eyes filled with tears and she tried to slap him but he caught her hand in a vice grip and flipped them over so he was pinning her down with his body. "There's always time for one more eegra, isn't there my lovely?"

"Get away from me! I'll tell Pete!"

"Tell him you fucked his dear droog?" he sneered

"If you pin me down and force yourself on me that's rape! And Pete…he loves me-…" _and I just cheated on him…I'm such a horrible person _"He'll have your head on a stick!" Alex's eyes were sparkling with something wicked and cruel. "Oh? And did he tell you about the devotchka last night? He had a real fun time with her, we all did." She looked up at him confused, "Surely you can't be that gloopy? Your innocent, mild-mannered little Petey-Boy is one of my gangmembers. I am the leader. We go out at night, and indulge in acts of ultra-violence and the ol'in out in out. We corner devotchkas and ptitsas in the darky-dark and we take turns fucking them; while they go like boo-hoo-hoo and plead no no no"

She was sobbing, pushing at him now as he continued his psychological torture on her. "You've raped girls before?...you…oh my god, oh my god! Get away from me! I can't…I can't believe I…oh god! Those poor girls, you monster! You son of a bitch, get away from me! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed, her voice raw with emotion as she beat at him with her fists. He laughed and let her go, watching as she put her clothes back on "Nothing you can do or say will change the fact that I fucked you harder and better than your wildest dreams, my darling. No matter how much you hate me, it was I who made you scream in ecstasy and nobody before me and after will ever match me and you know it just as well as I do"

"Fuck you, Alex"

He grinned, "I'm a little shagged and fagged but if you insist, my angel"

She threw a lone book at him as hard as she could, it hit the wall with a violent smacking sound. She hurried out of the apartment and waited until she was safely outside, her ribs were collapsing on her lungs and she pressed herself against a brick wall—sliding down slowly as the first sobs of many began to rack her body. She clawed at her arms and sobbed violently, and there was no Pete or Alex…just lies and a complete loss of the love she once believed she had and a confusing love that still lingered for Alex despite her disgust at the knowledge just handed to her.

_He's just sick, I could help him…_

Had Pete been her first love? She wasn't even sure about that anymore; he'd been the first boy to ask her out and seemed to really like her…maybe she was simply in love with the _idea_ of being in love? But they'd never had much in common except for their mild mannered personalities and shyness. The only reason they continued to have sex throughout their relationship was because they thought they were supposed to. And now she was learning that he'd forced himself on other girls?

The boy she'd once actually enjoyed spending time with…was a gang member? A _rapist,_ and all those times she'd confided in him about her stepfather …Eden sobbed, hugging her self. All she'd ever wanted was for somebody to love her, to fill the hole in her heart left after her real father walked out of her life. She wanted someone to hold her close and make her feel alive. And Alex had done that, he'd awoken something beautiful inside of her. He'd set her free. And she wished desperately that he would come running out of his apartment, telling her that his confession was just a terrible joke.

She was even willing to break Pete's heart, she didn't want to but…she couldn't keep lying to him. But she couldn't be with Alex either, she just couldn't. Thinking about those girls, and how scared and hurt they were…knowing that she could have easily been a victim herself, it made her feel nauseas. And the shame she felt, the shame of having dirty sex with a man who'd forced himself on countless girls…the shame of knowing that when she masturbated in the future it would be his face she saw…

Eden kicked her feet, shrieking out in anger as her tears rolled down her face like rain. "Eden?" she looked up and saw him, Pete. Her face twisted in anger, and behind him was a smirking Alex and the other two. She stood up too fast, but quickly regained her balance. "How many?" she hissed through her tears, Pete was ashen faced. "How many girls did you _rape_?!"

"Eden…I…I can explain everything" he said

"Okay! Explain…explain how you and your friends cornered these girls every other night and forced them to have sex with you while they were crying and struggling! Explain how you could still do that after I spend hours crying in your arms telling you about all the times I hid under my bed from my stepfather because if he found me he would force me watch him masturbate, explain Pete!"

"I…"

.

.

.

"_**EXPLAIN!"**_ Eden bellowed, her blood curdling scream bounced off the walls and echoed. Dim and Georgie looked uncomfortable and Alex just looked amused. "Still not as loud as when I made her scream" he said out loud, time froze. "What?" Pete said, but Eden wasn't sorry.

"I had sex with him, the only thing I'm ashamed of is doing it in the first place…but knowing that you forced yourself on other girls, Pete, I really don't fucking care anymore that I cheated…it was wrong yes, but don't you dare act like you're this poor innocent victim! What, did Alex grab you by the cock and _force_ you to penetrate those screaming, unwilling girls?! I hate you, I fucking hate all of you! I confided in you, I told you things about my mother and stepfather I'd never told anybody! Did it get you off Pete?! Did you ever fantasize about raping me?! Does it make you feel like a real man?!"

"I loved you, Eden"

"…I loved you to…but not anymore. We're done."

Alex suddenly spoke, smirking at her "and what about me?"

Eden's mind refilled itself with all the fantasies she'd had about having a serious relationship with Alex, her sexy, charming, intelligent, seductive, wild, beautiful Alex…when she'd been in complete awe of him, excited that an eighteen year old man was interested in a simple sixteen year old girl like her.

She'd found herself caught in a tidal wave and didn't know whether to let go or try and regain control. She let out a heartbroken whimper and walked away, unable to find any words. She'd never felt so confused, hurt, angry, and conflicted in her life. Eden wanted so badly for him to love her back. And she hated herself so much for it.

* * *

**Please Review**

I apologize for any errors

Shit just got complex.


	5. Everything Falls Apart

**Just One Bite**

Thank you DemonBarber14 & Bibliophilechild for the amazing reviews; I love you guys! This one is long, prepare thy selves.

* * *

The thread is ripping

The knot is slipping

Love is clockworks

And it's cold steel

Fingers too numb to feel

Squeeze the handle

Blow out the candle

Love is blindness

**-Jack White, Love is Blindness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter Five/Chapter Five: **_Everything Falls Apart

"Hello there my lovely"

She was in the library, standing between the Music and Film Studies section when she heard his voice. She ignored the shiver that danced up her spine when his warm breath tickled the back of her neck, and she remembered the texts he'd sent her that night, after he'd called her and brought her to an orgasm in the bathtub. He hadn't addressed the situation though, simply kept sending her sweet little messages. And she'd snuck outside to sit on the patio so she could text him back. She saw no harm in it, but there had been a three hour gap between his second to last and last text, and now she felt sick because she wondered if there had been a not so innocent reason for the gap. The messages were still on her phone.

Eden was clutching her leather bond notebook close, filled with lyrics she'd been writing these past few weeks. She kept trying to write about anything but Alex but each song just seemed to rebel against her and go in that direction, and so she just went with it. Other than her lyrics there were sketches not of Alex but of cupcakes with notes beside them like, "Milk Chocolate, Vanilla frosting w/caramel drizzled on top and a single cherry" she'd been baking deserts since she was twelve years old.

She knew she had a long way to go but she was very proud of herself so far, she could bake Strawberry Shortcake, Coconut Cream Pie, and Cupcakes with the same ease she could boiling water. Her foster mom's cousin owned a bakery and every summer, Eden would go to Los Angeles to learn more. But still, if she was having some trouble, Julia was always willing to help her over the phone.

"Go away, Alex" she hissed between her teeth; refusing to face him. "Come, Come, Come now little sister. Don't you like miss your most loved chelloveck?" he kissed her shoulder and she twisted out of his grasp.

"Leave me alone!"

"You still think about me, don't you my darling?"

"I…think about what could have been…" she confessed softly, and nibbled on her nails. When he didn't say anything, she continued. "I know I didn't really know you all that well but…I had all these fantasies about us falling in love…of riding on the back of your motorcycle down a highway and then kissing under a tree…I dreamed about holding your hand and waking up next to you every morning"

Oh God, she felt like she was dangling on the edge of a cliff. She'd told herself to never speak to him, to simply walk the other way if she saw him. To ignore the ache inside of her, she hadn't even really known him that well for God's sake! So why the hell did she miss him so much? _Because he was the first boy—NO __**man**__, who made me feel sexy and alive and free. He made me feel like I was the most beautiful creature to grace this planet, he made me feel unrestrained and strong in my sexuality and weak with desire at the same time. _

"…I dreamed about belonging to you and you…belonging to me. I stopped loving Pete long ago…but I was afraid of breaking his heart…I was afraid that nobody else would love me and when…I met you I thought, hey…maybe he could fall in love with me but…knowing what kind of a person you are now…how selfish and heartless…I don't know how to handle it. And now…there's nobody and I'm alone." Tears were rolling down her face, she wiped them away with her sleeve. Her body trembled with her soft sobs. "I just want to be loved" she cried weakly. She felt him grab her wrist and she let him pull her along down the corridor until they turned the corner to reveal the sitting area.

She was still wiping away her tears and trying to control her choppy sobs when he sat down in the arm chair and pulled her down sideways on his lap. Eden wore a white lacy sundress, it rode up just a little past her thighs. Alex started massaging her legs, his touch sent electric waves through her veins. She looked up at his devishly handsome face, her emerald eyes wet with tears. He was stroking her hair and he was felt so warm, not at all like her stepfather. "Let me like worship and protect you, my darling. Let me love you more passionately than any chelloveck would dream of loving an angel like thou"

"You…You'll stop hurting people and stealing and getting into fights and all that?" she breathed softly, he smelled like cinnamon, her stepfather smelled like whiskey. The whole house in her childhood had smelled like whiskey and sweat and blood and cigarette smoke. Her childhood had been a struggle to avoid her stepfather's wandering hands, to earn if not her mother's love but her acceptance. Coming home with her good grades and pictures she'd drawn, and her mother rolling her eyes. Snapping at her with venom in her eyes and blades in her voice to leave her alone she was busy.

And even though her mother had been cold towards her, even though she burned her with her cigarette fifteen times in a row because Eden had accidentally spilled her Chanel knock off perfume in the bathroom, even though she complained about her loudly and told her she was ruining her life…Eden still thought she loved her mother, and when she left for a new man…left her behind with Robert…she'd never felt so betrayed. Betrayal was not something she was a stranger to.

"I'll do anything for you, my darling" he said, rubbing her back soothingly and pushing upwards to lift her enough for their lips to meet. Hard, sweet, and deep; His kisses made her knees wobble, they made her whimper into his mouth and turn into a puddle of a goo. He broke the kiss and lifted her up to a full sitting position, turning her so she faced straight ahead. "And what is this then?" he said with jovial curiosity, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him and smiled, "It's just a notebook filled with songs and poems…some drawings and photographs that's all"

"Let me viddy, right right?"

She grumbled, her hands tightening around it but he easily pulled it from her grasp. "Don't be shy, my darling. Let us see now" he opened it and started flipping through, pausing occasionally and smiling before going on. "You're an angel of the arts, my love" he grinned snapping the book shut and nuzzling her playfully. Eden didn't see him roll his eyes at her happy squeak. And she didn't know the cruel intentions that he'd discussed with Georgie just hours before. All she knew was he was going to stop committing crimes, he was going to stop and they would get the chance to really know each other and fall in love, everything would be beautiful and he would get better and _she would be loved_.

She _needed_ to be loved.

And so, the weeks rolled by. They didn't live together obviously so she rarely saw him during the night time, but every other night or so he would climb up the side of her house into her bedroom window dressed up normally and he would ravish her, leaving her sweaty and disoriented with desire. During the day, Alex was affectionate and attentive. He was playful and dominating at the same time, he bought her flowers and jewelry and listened to her.

But Eden was starting to get anxious and suspicious of his late night escapades, what if he was lying? What if he hadn't changed? She didn't know what she'd do if he was lying, Eden was so terrified of being betrayed that it was easier to ignore the sometimes obvious signs of his sociopathic tendencies. She couldn't survive another heart break, another betrayel…she was too tired. She'd interrogated him on one of the few nights he was free to spend with her, about why he was still going out late at night. "I thought you like trusted me? I've been working at the factory because your em told me thou birthday is coming up, I wanted to save up some deng to buy you something real real beauteous. And here you are, being like accusatory of me!"

"I'm sorry Alex, it was wrong of me to treat you like that. I'm sorry, baby, I won't bring it up again" she apologized, hugging him and standing on her tip toes to kiss his nose and lips. "Don't like razdrez yourself over it, little sister. All is forgiven" he smiled. Eden sighed, her arms loose around his neck. "You really don't have to work so late just for me, you've already been so wonderful to me Alex. And I know you've stopped your violent lifestyle but other people haven't and you might get hurt and-…"

Alex hushed with and began to unbutton her blouse. "Now, Now, Now you stop worrying my angel. Just lay back and let me ravish you" he growled seductively, kissing her neck and guiding her trembling body down onto the mattress. Eden had to bite down the edge of her pillow to muffle her screams. This night they were at his place, his parents were fast asleep as usual. "Remember what I like taught you last time, my darling" he grinned at her and she bit her lip coyly. He pulled out and laid on his back, she straddled him and started to ease herself down when he stopped her. "Backwards my love, I want you to like viddy yourself" she obeyed him and got into the reverse cowgirl position. Yelping when he spanked her hard, she actually preferred he didn't do that but the one time she'd asked him not to…

"_I spend all my energy into making you feel all horrorshow and you wish to deprive me of this one little act of like pleasure? Are thou truly such a selfish lover?" _

"_No, Alex! But you hurt me when you do it, can't you just be…more gentle?"_

He didn't get gentler, but it wasn't something he did constantly so she just bit her tongue and kept her mouth shut. He had a knack for making her feel guilty and stupid, he did spend most of his time during their rendezvous bringing her to earth shattering orgasms and hadn't asked her to perform orally on him, Pete hadn't either. And she knew the reason why, her stepfather had. Pete wouldn't dream of asking her and Alex was such a gentleman that she knew he wouldn't ask her either.

Alex thrusted up into her, the new position helped him get even deeper inside of her. Her hands were on his legs, attempting to steady herself against his pounding hips. When she looked in the mirror straight ahead she could see his penis—no, cock…sliding in and out of her pussy rapidly and it was the most erotic sight she'd ever seen. It made her unravel with a scream.

Right after, Alex forced her down onto her knees and without warning shoved his cock into her mouth. She was too startled to pull away or do anything, and he pounded himself into her warm mouth until his cum poured down her throat, at first her throat closed off and she tried to spit it out—her eyes blurry with tears but he smacked his hand over her mouth. "Swallow" so she did and it tasted horrible (just like her stepfathers) her jaw ached from his violent thrusts and he hadn't even asked her.

She crawled into bed with him but turned away, hugging the pillow instead and curling up in a fetal position. The same position she had when she was seven years old, he'd forced her to do something against her will…but now he was kissing her shoulder gently and spooning her. "Are you like bezoomny towards your loving Alex?" Eden didn't say anything, "Aw come now, my darling! I had no intention of hurting you" he kissed her shoulder again. "I told you w-what he did…I told you and you f-forced me, Alex! You know what my s-stepfather did to me!" she wailed, and to anyone with a heart it would have been a heartbreaking sound but Alex merely rolled his eyes and made his voice extra sweet.

"I wasn't thinking clearly, please forgive me. I would like stab myself a thousand times if thou continued to hate me so passionately. You are the first girl who's been willing to stay with me, to help me get better…please my darling forgive me" Alex almost gagged on the words but smiled instead as she turned herself around in his arms. "You promise you won't do that again?" he kissed her lips, "I promise" and she hugged him, while he sang softly to her. "_I'm singing in the rain/just singing in the rain/what a glorious feeling/I'm happy again" _

Eden was still upset about the forced oral sex but…he seemed so sorry and he was being so sweet and the same fear that gripped her when she was with Pete was gripping her now, what if nobody else was willing to love her like this? Her mother's voice rang in her ears like gun shots, Her mother's voice from when she was seven years old… "You're such a fucking idiot! Stop crying, stop it right now! You ugly little bitch! You ruined my life, you fucking hear me?!" her mother's voice when she was ten "For fuck's sake, that's the second ice cream you've had today. You're already the size of a fucking whale, it's embarrassing! You're the most disgusting piece of fucking shit, I can't stand looking at you"

At age ten, Eden weighed in at 77 lbs just a little over the average weight of someone that age. But she wasn't fat by any means. Unfortunately, the constant criticisms took a dire toll on her self-esteem. She stopped eating lunch and when her teacher, Mrs. Weatherby, asked her why ("Does your tummy hurt, honey?") she broke down and sobbed that she didn't want to be fat anymore. And Mrs. Weatherby was of course horrified by this statement; especially coming from a ten year old girl.

Eden wouldn't find out until years later that Mrs. Weatherby had suffered from Anorexia Nervosa back when she was fifteen years old. Dolores Weatherby took her to the councelor's office, one thing lead to another and Eden finally admitted everything. Dolores holding her hand reassuringly the whole time. She told them about how mother's verbal and physical abuse, about her stepfather touching her.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked when she pressed herself tighter against him, like she wanted him to protect her against the wicked world. "My mother" she confessed, shuddering as the last echoes of her razor voice filtered through the fog inside her mind. "Hush now, Uncle Alex is here now. Righty Right? No monsters are getting my baby tonight" she smiled and snuggled closer to him. Everything would be okay, because he was here and he loved her and she loved him.

Of course there were those few (no really, they were few and they were her fault anyway) times when he'd get angry and slam her into walls, he'd backhanded her at least three times, but other than the oral sex he'd never forced himself on her. He just had a quick temper, but other than few times he was the sweetest boyfriend one could hope for. He loved her, and he was going to take care of her.

But three days later, everything fell apart.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

Where the hell does one even start? Eden was eighteen and deciding between staying in London to attend the London City Academy to study professional baking and traveling to Los Angeles to take over Julia's business and make it her own. Did she want to study for a few years or just jump right into it? She was talented enough to pull it off but what if it didn't work out?

Alex had been jail for the last two years due to an accidental murder of a woman he was robbing, she'd read about it in the newspaper two weeks after they'd broken up, two weeks after everything fell apart. Her eyes filled with tears, her jaw clenched, her hands shook, and her head throbbed from the strain of trying not to cry whenever she thought back to that horrible night.

"_I have to go to the factory tonight, my darling. Be a good little devotchka and like give Uncle Alex a great bolshy kiss on the rot, right right?" he wrapped an arm around her waist, she giggled "Right, Right" and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. "Goodbye, I love you" she said sincerely, he winked at her but didn't say it back. It hurt but…maybe he just wasn't ready to say it back yet. It didn't mean he didn't love her, right? Eden sat down on his bed and put on some Ludwig Van. She wasn't anywhere near as passionate about classical music as Alex but she did appreciate it and recognize its importance to the development and growth of music. But Eden had always been a Jazz and Soul and Motown girl at heart._

_But anyway, Eden was starting to get bored. Alex told her he'd be back around midnight, it was ten right now. She'd told her foster parents that she was having a sleep over at Maria's. She hadn't even told them she'd had a fall out with Pete and she was afraid of their disapproval. They'd loved Pete. Eden looked over and saw Alex's purple jacket, she gasped. It was at least twenty degrees outside! Her poor Alex was probably freezing and Eden knew from experience that the factories of London offered little heating for its workers. So she put it on (she supposed she could have simply carried it but…what girl doesn't like to wear her boyfriend's clothes?) and headed out the door. _

_As she walked down the Flatblock Marina she paused, maybe she could bring him a cinnamon roll from the pastry shop? Apparently he hadn't taken anything to eat either. She debated for a about two minutes and decided to go inside, purchasing two cinnamon rolls. "Hey, Eden!" she turned around and yelped in joy, it was Chloe. They hugged. "Girl, how could you deprive me of such delicious eye candy for so long?" Chloe said playfully, "You mean…Alex?" "Yeah. I just saw him at the Korova like ten minutes a-…Eden are you okay?" Eden swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah um…who was he with?" her voice came out more squeaky than she'd wanted it to. "He wasn't with another girl if that's what you're worried about. He was with three other boys, you know…his gang"_

"_Would um…would you excuse me? I'll uh…I'll call you tomorrow sometime, okay? We should try to hang out sometime soon!" as she was saying this, Eden eased herself away and tried to pretend that what Chloe had just told her wasn't making her heart pound. Chloe shrugged and nodded, "sounds real horrorshow" and Eden hurried away. She waited about ten minutes, feeling guilty and sick. Alex hadn't done anything to make her doubt him, Chloe had simply made some sort of mistake. Alex had stopped his life of crime. He wasn't hurting people anymore, and all those stories she'd heard about him being ruthless and cold towards people they weren't true at all. He was always so sweet to her._

_Well…of course there was the time he shoved his cock into her mouth while she pushed on his thighs and cried because he was being too rough. The cold selfishness, the complete regard of sympathy as he abused her throat and pounded hard enough to make her jaw ache, the disturbing satisfaction as she struggled to pull away and he held the back of her head with an iron grip…it had been horrifying and degrading but….but…but he'd __**apologized!**__ He hadn't meant to hurt her so badly! No, really. he didn't!_

_Alex loved her, he hadn't said it but…he just had to. He couldn't be lying to her about everything, it just wasn't possible. He loved her. He loved her. He loved her! He awoke her sexuality, he made her feel beautiful, he made her feel electric and bright, and the thought that he'd been lying to her this whole time…it felt being punched in the stomach over and over again._

_She had to hear his voice, have him reassure her that Chloe had made a mistake. She called the factory office, there was only one. "Um, Hi. I was hoping you could tell me what section Alexander Burgess is working in tonight? Please tell him it's his girlfriend" there was pause, "I apologize mam but…our records show no history of him" her throat went dry, "Oh um…h-how about Alex Delarge?" another pause, "No, I'm sorry. Can I help you with anything else?" "No…No thank you"_

_The records showed no history of him of him working there_

The newspaper in Eden's hands informed her that Alex was in the hospital recovering from an attempted suicide as a result of the Ludovico Treatments he'd suffered through. She hadn't kept tabs on Georgie or Dim and her relationship with Pete was…complicated. He had truly loved her and if there was anything that she felt bad about it was dragging that relationship on as long as she did even though she'd stopped loving him long before and they both knew it. Maybe he was desperate for love to.

But Alex was on her mind constantly, and she'd been pitifully thrilled when she heard he was getting professional treatment. But it all came crashing down when some part of her brain forced her to remember it had all been nothing but a lie. Alex didn't want to be cured, he wanted a get out of jail free card. He'd raped girls, burgarlized houses, terrorized families in their homes, and murdered a woman. And…he'd made her fall in love with him just for sport. She couldn't think about him without a vexing mixture of hatred, betrayal, confusion, love, desperation, hope, and heartbreak.

_She hadn't told Alex about calling the factory, she preferred to keep living in her fantasy. It was just to terrifying to accept that he'd been lying to her. But then one day, Pete came over and said he had to talk to her. Pete had told her that although they weren't together, he still cared about her and that he was sorry but he had to show her something. He pulled out his phone and played the recording that twisted a knife inside of her._

**Dim: So how was she, brother?**

**Alex: [Chuckles] Real, Real Horrorshow ol' Dim!**

**Georgie: I stopped by last night, to drop off the record I like borrowed**

**You're a sodding God of the bedroom Alex, that little bitch was screaming**

**at the top of her lungs. **

**Alex: Of course she was, she'd do anything for her beloved Alex. The little**

**Bitch is so desperate for me to love her it's pathetic. You know, brothers, **

**She actually believes I've stopped indulging in the ultra-violence? She actually**

**thinks I love her, the stupid little cunt.**

**Pete: You've been lying to her this whole time?**

**Alex: Of course. I have that gloopy lady-doggie trained. **

_Trained…_

_Pete had told her about that night, while she stared straight ahead with her hands clasped together in her lap. Her whole body rigid, he played another recording and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry about this" he mumbled when he hit play. _

**Alex: …right Pete, check the rest of house. Dim! [Singing] I'm singing in the Rain *Smacking sound, woman screams* just singing in the rain…**

_Her heart was pounding and then it got to the worst part…_

**Woman: [screaming at the top of her lungs, the sound is muffled]**

**Alex: [Panting Heavily] Do you enjoy this? Hm, you naughty chelloveck? Do you enjoy watching me fuck your pretty little wife? Oh, yes Darling…oh fuck!**

**Dim: When's it my turn?**

_Eden stood up with a sharp cry, "Turn it off!" Pete obeyed, swallowing thickly. "This is what Alex does…he thrives on hurting people. He hurt countless girls by violently raping them, he hurt other girls by making them feel special only to abandon them, he hurt innocent people minding their own business, causing people emotional and physical agony is like reaching nirvana for him. And my pride over losing you to him was so bruised I…I didn't think to protect you from him and I'm sorry."_

"_He loves me" she said weakly, a strange sort of pleading edged her voice. Like she was desperately hoping that Pete would adamantly confirm this, but he shook his head sadly. "That's not love, Eden. And it's not okay for him to talk about you like that, and knowing Alex he's probably mistreated you before. What did he do, Eden?" she tried to wipe away her tears but they kept falling. "Alex isn't shy or cautious about sharing his…stories about girls. He told us about the night he forced you to give him a blow job"_

_She hugged herself. "H-He…He said he was sorry right after, He just…he couldn't control himself!" Pete slammed his hand down on the table, "Stop making excuses for him Eden! It's not okay for him to do that to you! It's not okay to be slapped around or slammed into a wall so hard your friends can't even hug you hello, it's not okay to be used and degraded, it's not okay to be lied to constantly, it's not okay Eden!" he bellowed but tried to calm down when he saw how scared she looked. "You're so strong Eden…don't let him take that away from you, please"_

Eden waited four weeks before she mustered up the strength to visit Alex in the hospital. He was sitting upright with his arm in a sling but he was fully awake and alert. At first he couldn't see her, and she remembered how she'd sobbed at him that night; hysterical and utterly betrayed. She'd screamed and wailed in her anger, and then ran away from him. That was the last time she'd seen him. It'd been two years. Two years and she still thought about him every day.

"Alex, you have a visitor"

"Ah? Is it my like dear em or pee?"

"No, a friend"

Eden stepped into the room, Alex was silent but his eyes sparkled with something sinister. "I'll leave you two alone" the nurse said cheerfully. "Hi, Hi, Hi there little sister!" his voice…his voice! She'd longed to hear that voice for so long, she'd longed to hear it tell her that everything was going to be okay. That he loved her and he was sorry, that he'd stop hurting people…that he'd stop hurting _her_. "Alex" she said but it came out as a whimper. "Come here" he cooed at her and damn it, she dropped her purse on the floor and got in the bed beside him, burying her face in his neck.

He still smelled like cinnamon

"Hush now, my darling, Alex is here…"

She just wanted somebody to love her. "So, how many lewdies have you slept with since our old days of lubilubing and all that?" Eden looked at him, confused. "I haven't had sex with anyone else" "Oh? I feel so special" "…Alex…do you feel bad about…breaking my heart like you did?" he looked down at her, "it was great fun for me. And in just another year or so, we'll forget about each other…until then, why don't you and Uncle Alex indulge in our desires"

Eden shook her head no, "Alex…I'm never going to just forget about you! You'll forget about me but I love you…do you have any idea how badly it's going to hurt me every single day remembering you? You d-don't love me, you lied to me…you hurt me for the sake of hurting me but…I mean…Don't you get it? No matter where I end up or what I become, Alex, when it comes to you...I'm always going to be that love-sick sixteen year old girl you had wrapped around your finger at hello...you are my first true love, and I wish more than anything that you felt the same way but you don't and you never did...and standing here, knowing you never will...it's killing me"

Alex was silent the whole time, and she got off the bed. "I have to say goodbye, Alex. I can't keep doing this anymore, it just hurts too much" she cried and almost hugged him but stopped herself. She walked out of the room and down the hallway, down a flight of stairs to her car. Once inside, Eden burst into tears and beat her hands against the steering wheel. She cried because there was no Alex, no Pete…nobody left to hold her close and love her. She cried because she hated herself for loving a man who did nothing but lie to her and use her, she cried because she was scared of everything.

But a tiny little voice was pushing at the back of her mind. _"You're going to be okay"_

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
